


Pidge & Lance, Sitting In A Tree

by AnimatedAaron



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Awkward Romance, Car Sex, Cowgirl Position, Daddy Kink, Developing Relationship, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Family, First Time, Fluff and Humor, Loss of Virginity, Missionary Position, Oral Sex, Premature Ejaculation, Puns & Word Play, Romance, Semi-Public Sex, Sex, Sex in a Car, Sex on a Car, Sexual Humor, Sexual Tension, pidgance, plance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-12
Updated: 2019-01-15
Packaged: 2019-02-13 21:04:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 10,976
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12992496
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnimatedAaron/pseuds/AnimatedAaron
Summary: They say that your first time should be with someone you love and trust. Pidge trusts Lance. So why not ask him?(Both characters are 18+; Commissioned)





	1. Pidge & Lance: Sitting In A Tree

If you asked Pidge about her relationship with Lance, you’d probably get a simple answer. It depended on who you were, but the fact remained the same. 

“I trust him.”

That was the answer her brother Matt got that morning in regards to her ‘friend’ Lance. 

“That’s it?” Matt had replied. “That’s why you’re going out with him tonight?” 

“There’s a few more miniscule reasons, but that’s the major one.” Pidge said. The two were discussing this idea Pidge had over breakfast. Pidge was continuously eating her cereal  
between speaking. Matt had put his spoon down all together. 

“You know if our parents heard about this, they’d throw a fit right?”

“You know I’m 18 now and it’s not their decision.” Her voice was a little sterner this time around. 

“I know. I know.” He sighed, “It’s just…I’m not gonna like you being with a guy. No matter who he is or how old you get.” Matt gave a faint smile. “You know that right?”  
Pidge froze for a second just as she was about to eat some more fruity marshmallows. Only to catapult it at her brother. 

“Ah! Katie!”

“Get over it Matt.” Pidge teased. “I’ll be fine. I trust Lance. So you can trust me.”

She grabbed her coat, checked her pocket to make sure the items were there, and headed toward the door. “Besides, I have my Taser with me.”

“You mean the one he bought you?” Matt asked.

“No,” Pidge corrected. “The one I made.”

! 

“Hey Pidge.” Lance called out. 

“Huh?” she looked to the person driving the car. Even after months had gone by, Pidge felt it was a little odd that their relationship was that of best friends turning boyfriend/girlfriend. It felt like a cheesy movie in her mind. Not the fun kind of cheesy like what they saw earlier that day. 

“You okay?” Lance asked. “You’re usually ranting about what a horrible movie we saw at this point.”

“It wasn’t that bad.” Pidge shrugged. 

“Yeah, no. ‘Not that bad’.” Lance repeated. “That’s why you tossed that seven dollar drink at the screen when they used a McGuffin to bring the annoying side character back to life.” Pidge chuckled feeling no remorse. 

“I wanted to ask you something.” She said. 

“Sure.” Lance kept his eyes on the road while keeping his ears open. 

Pidge took a deep breath in and exhaled with a very blunt offer. 

“You wanna have sex?” 

“A-are you serious?” Lance asked trying to hide his excitement. The car picking up an extra 5 miles an hour didn’t help. 

“I’m dead serious.” Pidge smiled. 

“Sure!” Lance answered. “I mean.” Clearing his throat, “Later I guess cause I don’t have any protection on me.”

Pidge reached into her left coat pocket revealing three soon-to-be-used condoms.

“Why so many?!” Lance shouted half concerned and half ecstatic. 

“I don’t know!” Pidge shouted back, “I’ve never done this before and Matt gave me three for some reason!”

“You asked your brother for condoms?” Lance questioned. “What, did the store clerk think you were under aged or something?” 

“…shut up.” It wasn’t Pidge’s fault she was so short. Despite this, Lance was snickering like a doofus. 

“Uh…okay.” Lance finished, “So…did you want to do it when I dropped you off at your place?” 

“No. Matt’s home. And I know you’re apartment has thin walls.” Not to mention Lance’s roommate Hunk was probably there. 

“So, where’s the place and time?” he asked. 

Pidge turned toward the window slightly embarrassed. 

“The woods and whenever you wanna drive there.”

“Are you sure?” Lance finally pulled over next to the side walk. He didn’t need any distractions at the moment. 

“Lance.” Pidge locked eyes with her boyfriend, “I’ve thought about this for a while now. We always hear about how ‘your first time is supposed to be special’ and ‘with someone you love and trust’.” She looked to him full of emotion. “I love you Lance. You’re one of the few people on this planet I trust wholeheartedly. I’m not forcing you to do this if you don’t want to. But this is me letting you know,” she grasped his hand leading it to her pounding heart, “I’m ready when you are.” 

Lance leaned in kissing her passionately. Pidge even moaned in surprise at how sudden it was. By the time she realized what was happening, she caved in. They began to play with one another’s hair while in the deep kiss. Hell, Lance was so focused on Pidge’s tongue that he forgot the car was still on. Pidge didn’t forget, unfortunately.  
She broke away to ask, “So, we going to the woods?”

“Woods?” Lance repeated a little distracted. 

“Yeah.” 

“I get why we can’t do it either one of our places, but why trees? It’s not like we’re across the street from a hotel.” At this point, Lance was more than eager to see what kind of underwear Ms. Holt was wearing. But first, he wanted to know why someone who got into college with a robotics scholarship wanted to have sex under a tree. 

Pidge blushed fiddling with her jacket zipper. “I uhm…had fantasized about losing my virginity in a forest. The quiet sounds of nature around me letting me know that my partner and I are all alone. Away from the city lights. When I look up, there’s my partner, with clear and bright stars behind them.” 

“…pfft!” 

Pidge tossed her condoms at Lance’s giggling face, “Do you wanna fuck under a tree or not!” 

“I was thinking…the beach.” Lance suggested. 

“Ew no!” Pidge put the items back in her right coat pocket.

“What’s wrong with the beach? People won’t know you got wet.”

Her brows lowered, “I’m going to pretend I didn’t hear that.” Pidge continued, “I don’t want sand to get stuck in my...you know.”

“So you’d rather a bug crawl up your ass?” Lance joked. Pidge realized that they were getting side tracked. 

“No,” her hand suddenly fell on his crotch, “Just you.” Pidge’s grin combined with a slow rub completely shattered Lance’s ‘cool guy’ stance. Instead, it reignited his libido. 

“Into the woods!” Lance declared stepping on the gas and peeling out.

!

It was a twenty minute drive from the town to the woods. Seeing as it was 10 pm on a Monday, there was no traffic on that route. There weren’t even any cars in the parking lot at the top of the trail overseeing the town. Pidge’s 10 minutes of research seemed to have paid off. 

“So, did you have a spot in mind?” Lance asked as they walked under the trees crushing leaves and branches. 

“I didn’t map the entire woods out.” Pidge replied a little annoyed. Her sneakers were getting wet and her glasses were getting pelted by a random gnat. Choosing shorts was not looking like to have been good decision. Sure they were comfortable, but not in the cold fall weather. 

“I just wanted to find a tree for you to pin me against.” Her expression was that of disappointment. Lance’s reaction was that of a loyal (and horny) boyfriend. Like before, his suddenness caught Pidge off guard. McClain grasped Holt’s freezing hamstrings lifting her with ease and, as she said, pinning her against a tree. 

“You ready for some lovin’?” Lance asked. The two were eye to eye as Pidge wrapped her legs around Lance’s waist.

“You know I a-oh wait!” Pidge rested her back against the bark before digging into her coat pocket. “Where’s that condom?” 

“Oh right.” Lance laughed. When Pidge was unable to find it in her left, she tried the right pocket. “Need help with your clothes?” Lance asked half joking.

“You’ll be taking it off in just…” Pidge’s eyes went wide. Lance looked down to see two fingers sticking out of a jacket pocket.

“Another time?” Lance asked. Pidge let herself down inadvertently landing in a small puddle. 

Her eyes stayed on the now dirty converse, “…Is the beach close by?”

“As great as you and me going at it with the tide splashing our feet sounds, that’s a 2 hour drive.”

“…FUCK!” 

“How’s about a hotel?” Lance suggested. “Or maybe,” Pidge hadn’t looked back up since her feet touched the ground. “I should just take you home and we try again another time.” Pidge leaned forward clanking her head against Lance’s abdomen. Her arms dangled and a defeated grunt was heard. Lance hugged her before scooping her up bridal style.

“Sorry.” Pidge muttered. She snuggled up into his chest feeling ashamed.

“Hey. It’s all good.” Lance kissed her cheek. “I’ll buy you some new shoes.”

“They’re just wet. I don’t need new ones.”

“Are you turning down free shoes?”

Reluctantly, “…No.”

“Okay then.” Lance blew a raspberry into her neck. 

“Gwhaa-ha! Ha-Ha! Stop it! Ha-Ha! I’m not a baby!” Pidge laughed. 

“Well, when we finally do it, you’re gonna be calling me ‘daddy’.” He finished with a seductive wink. 

Pidge play punched his chest, “In your dreams!”

“Whatever you say nature girl.” 

“You talking smack water boy?” 

End


	2. Pidge & Lance: Sitting In A Car.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The duo return to the car and proceed to have sex there.

Being carried back to Lance’s car from the woods was a part of Pidge’s plan that night. However, she imagined what prompted him having to carry her to be a little more, romantic. Lance could be a gentleman if he needed to be. Seeing her soaked shoes and saving her from having to walk in drenched socks was nice. But due to the lost condoms, that was the only part of her body that got wet. 

“Don’t worry about it.” Lance said approaching the parked car.

“I’m more worried about that crap car.” She got down from Lance’s arms. Lance defended his hard earned automobile watching her get to the passenger side. 

“Hey! My Gran Torino is a prized piece of machinery!”

Snarky, “Is that why it’s in the ‘Found-Off-Road-Daily’ family?” Pidge opened the door getting while removing her shoes. 

“At least I have a car.” Lance muttered under his breath. 

He stepped into his highly maintained vehicle to see Pidge looking down stoically at her now bare feet. Her brow twitched and a low disgruntled noise came from her closed lips. 

“Uh…Pidge? He asked. She reached down moving her left foot to grab, what else, the condoms she threw at Lance earlier. “…heh.” Lance began. “Ha-ha! Ha-HA! Ha-Ha-Ha-Ha! Ha-Ha-Ha-Ha-H-mpph!”

Pidge threw herself onto the laughing man, shutting him up with a kiss. Lance didn’t mind letting her tongue on his or her hands grasp his shoulders. She began to straddle his lap getting a little more into the kiss. McClain eased back into his seat as Holt’s chest pressed against him. 

Lance’s hands found their way to Pidge’s bum. He palmed her cheeks in his hands and could feel Pidge jolt at the sudden grope. 

“You okay?” Lance halted. 

“I didn’t say stop.” Pidge ordered. An eager smirk crept onto Lance’s face. He dove right for her neck determined to leave a hickey and make Pidge moan. Much to his delight, Pidge was doing just that. Her hands moved to his hair, massaging his scalp and tangling his locks. Pidge tilted her head back leaving Lance with more of her skin to taste.   
Her hips started to gingerly grind against Lance’s crotch. She felt a bulge hardening and blushed.

“You like my body?” she asked.

Lance didn’t answer. He was a little preoccupied. His lips were busy devouring her neck. His hands were trailing up her torso, pulling the jacket up along with them. Lance took a look at her fair skin as the clothes came up. Pidge’s slim muscles and smooth body were so enticing to him. Her neck tasted pretty good. Maybe her belly was too? Her arms lifted up giving some aide and with it, off her jacket and top came causing her small breasts to jiggle. 

Her boyfriend was now hypnotized at the sight in front of him. A petite woman who he loved was on his lap. Her light brown hair draped over her freckled shoulders. That toned abdomen glistened against the moonlight. Her chestnut eyes staring longingly at him. 

"What’s wrong?” She asked. 

“You weren’t wearing a bra.” Lance stated. Out of all the features that captivated him about Pidge’s upper body, her side set b-cup breasts had him drooling. Her puffy nipples looked absolutely succulent. This had been the first time he’d seen Pidge topless and it was unbelievably satisfying to finally witness. Like a gift on Christmas. 

“Well yeah.” Pidge said. She shimmied left and right with her breast slightly rocking for Lance’s enjoyment. “We came her to have sex remember? Why would I be wearing underwear?” His head physically followed in sync with her chest. Pidge found Lance’s current state amusing. Her boyfriend wasn’t even groping her like before. All his attention was on her chest. Unfortunately, all of his attention was on one part of her body. 

“Lance.” Pidge stopped. He blinked twice before snapping out of it. 

“Huh?”

“This is the part where we take off our pants. Isn’t it?” her question sounded less like a suggestion and more like an offer. She wanted to make sure her boyfriend’s libido wasn’t prompting such an important decision. 

“Yeah.” Lance tugged at his shirt collar prying it off. 

“I said pants ocean man. Are my breasts really that distracting? I can put my shirt back on if I—”

“NO!” Lance shoved his face in Pidge’s cleavage. 

“Ghwaa! Jesus Christ! I thought guy’s liked big boobs!” 

Muffled, “I like boobs! Period!” 

Pidge giggled being tickled, “Could’ve sworn you were an ass man.” Lance looked up at his woman. 

“We can arrange that if you want.” Pidge blushed brighter than a stop sign. Ironic since the lights in her mind were turning green.

“Let’s just get a condom on and start with my...uhm.” Pidge fidgeted a little unintentionally rubbing Lance’s hard on. 

“Pussy.” Lance completed. 

“I was going to say vagina. But sure.” Her gaze sunk down to the seat recliner. A quick pull of the leaver and Lance would be leaning back with all the room needed for their interaction. That was the idea. Between having her cute water boy shirtless under her and being topless for him, Pidge forgot that you need to push the seat back when pulling the leaver. Instead, Lance got sandwiched between her and the car seat. 

“OW!” 

“Sorry!” Pidge called. “Trying to get you on your back!” 

“You’re the one who’s supposed to be on their back!” Lance mocked. One more try, this time with a shove, and Lance was flung back as far as the seat would go. “Ow! Geez! Are you trying to fuck me or fuck with me!?”

Pidge’s palm laid on the bulge. Seeing the focus on her face seemed to shut Lance up. She pinched the zipper and slowly started to pull down. Her second hand unbuttoned the jeans revealing the man’s Pokémon themed boxers. 

“…How old are you?” Pidge asked half serious. 

“I didn’t know I was gonna have sex with you tonight! I would’ve worn my sexy red thong for you if that were the case.” 

“Pfft!” Pidge scoffed. She went right back to pulling his boxers down with a less tense smile this time. 

Out sprang Lance’s hard member. Her eyes had stars seeing the girth. His tip was what had Pidge hypnotized. The vein in the curved shaft leading up to the shiny glans. This time, Pidge was the one who was drooling. 

“Pidge.” Lance called. Nobody was home. “Pidge.” No response. “Katie.” She looked to Lance from his 140 degree angle. “Is this the part where I put the condom on and you take off your shorts?” 

She leaned down. Not to tease him. Not to stimulate him. Not to entice him. But to reassure him. Their chest pressed against each other. Her left hand began to undo her shorts. Her right hand caressed his cheek. 

“Just letting you know now, I have no idea what I’m doing.” Katie admitted. “But I’m doing it with you. That’s what matters.” 

“Nothing to do but to do it then.” 

Katie slid her shorts down to her ankles. Like she said earlier, there were no panties under her clothes. Her sex was wet from the grinding and the sight of a shirtless tanned man under her. 

“Should I keep calling you by your nickname or Katie?” Lance asked reaching for the condoms. “I just wanna know what to call out.” The wink wasn’t necessary. But it made her laugh. 

Facetiously, “How about ‘daddy’?” 

Un-phased, “Katie it is then.” That joke earned him an open hand chop to the chest. Lance figured it was worth it. 

He tore open one condom and wrapped it over his cock. The ring was at the base with some room at the tip just as his sex-ed research had informed. The lube felt a little odd to Lance, but it didn’t bother him too much. 

Katie raised herself above Lance’s hard, protected cock making the alignment. 

“Take it easy.” Lance said. “I’m not going anywhere.” Taking it as a challenge, Katie slid Lance’s sex into hers. 

“GMGGGHH!”

“FUUUCCK!” Katie screamed. 

“That’s why I said to take it easy!” Lance near shouted, “If you put it in to quick, it’ll hurt.”

“It didn’t hurt!” Katie snapped, “It felt great!” She bit her lip pushing the remaining inch inside. All 6 inches of male genitalia were now inside her womanhood. “Ooooohh fucckk!”   
Katie sat there for a moment. The sensation of penetration was still riding high. She circulated her hips a little trying to get used to the feeling. Make sure his cock touched every inch of her walls. Her left hand pressed against Lance’s chest for leverage. Her right fell on his thigh. Feeling his muscles was a nice bonus to getting balance.

“Enjoying yourself?” Lance asked. He gripped her hip with his left and palmed her breast with his right. 

“Oh, I’m about to.” Katie slowly pulled herself up off of Lance’s cock until the only part left inside was his tip. By then, she was coming back down. “Mnn!” 

“I didn’t know you could make noises like that.” Lance grunted. He didn’t know something could be wet and tight at the same time. Well, tight in the sense that there wasn’t a lot of space. The longer Katie rode up and down his shaft, gradually picking up speed with every reentry, the less restricted they both felt. 

“Mess with me and see what I can do.” Holt seduced. 

After a minute or two, McClain helped guide Holt up and down. He thrusted up as she came down and drew back on her way up. He massaged her breast, rubbing his thumb over her hard nipple every second. His other hand slithered up her torso with her movement and back down to her hip following the rhythm. Said rhythm, was starting to pick up.

Katie started letting out sharp inhales between moans. Her hair bouncing along with her strides. Her eyes were shut tight only wanting the pleasure to increase. She could barely hear the car squeaking or feel it rocking. Needless to say neither could Lance. 

Her gentle hand roamed over his chest. She bounced up and down on his cock with vigor. Inexperience was showing with the lack of balance. Every time their hips pounded, Katie swayed to the side a little. His body was nice to feel, but she couldn’t grab onto it. 

Letting go of her soft chest, Lance grasped her waist. Both hands were on her hips. She was secure to ride him as much as she wanted now. So she did. 

Bucking harder than before, the couple quickened their pace. The stimulation was never enough for them. Katie knew if she toyed with her own breast, she’d moan louder. Lance grunted and panted putting all of his energy into pleasuring his girlfriend. 

His cock began to pulse. Precum surfacing from the tip. Lance’s chest was getting tight and words were escaping him. He didn’t want to cum first. But the approaching wave in his gut was about to crash. 

“K-Katie!” 

“Lance!” she moaned back. 

“C-C-C”

“That’s it! Say my name!” 

“Cu..cum.”

“You’re cumming?” she guessed.

Lance bit his lip nodding. Katie slowed down her pace until the ride came to a complete stop. Her hands still groped her breasts though. All she had to do was wait for his high to die down. 

“Why can’t I hold it in?” Lance said between his teeth. 

“Hm?” 

“P-pidge. I can’t h-oooooooh!” 

Despite his best efforts and Katie even stopping, Lance climaxed. Holt could feel a hot liquid on the inside of the condom. There was quite a lot of pulsing to her surprise. When it subsided, she just had one thing to say.

“You got a nice ‘o-face’ there.” 

Lance buried his face in his hands hiding the red embarrassment.

“Oh my god!” he muffled. 

“Hey!” Katie grinded against his hips with a sultry tone; limp cock and all. “Leave the brooding to Keith! I still wanna cum too!”

“You do realize that guys can’t bounce back as quick as girls right?” Lance informed. 

Katie counted on each finger, “Eat me out on the hood of the car. Finger me in the back seat. Get another condom on and let’s go again. I’m not gonna not cum after popping my cherry.” 

“I know Katie.” Lance sighed still exhausted. “I’ll fuck you on the hood of the car. Just give me five minutes. Also, I didn’t pop your cherry.” 

“Yes, you did. You’re my first.”

Lance explained, “Popping a cherry refers to your hymen. Which isn’t supposed to tear during sex. Or at all actually. If it does, then that means you weren’t wet beforehand.” 

“…how do you know more about sex than I do?” Pidge’s eyes widened due to the jealous based thought that crept into her mind. “Did you fuck somebody before we started dating?” 

“No Pidge. You’re my first too. I imagine I’d gone on longer if you weren’t.” 

“Then where did you get this info?” she asked. 

“Allura told me about it.”

“…Excuse me?”

“She linked me to some sex-ed websites a month ago and-.” 

Pidge raised a brow, “No, I mean, why would you ask Allura for sex advice?”

Lance side-eyed her, “It was more, she caught me watching porn on my phone during one of our ‘paladin sleepovers’ and called it ‘a bunch of rubbish’.”

Pidge crossed her arms, “…Is that all?”

“Why would I wanna have sex with Allura?! I’m dating you!” 

Pouting, “Cause she has big bouncy breasts that guys like!” In reality, Allura was only a cup size bigger than Pidge. But she stood by her point. This was where Lance decided to make his point. 

“Mmmff!” she grunted. 

Or a pinch in this case. 

“And you’ve got sensitive nipples that I like.” He joked. “You’ve got the best responses to anything that comes your way. I love the way that pretty face of yours scrunches up when you’re mad. How there’s literal stars in your eyes when you see new tech. I love your passion for things I don’t know about and how you can get invested in anything you want. I like your snarky comebacks, even if they’re for me! That nerdy laugh is ten times more attractive than your ass. I love you Katie! And you know that!” 

“…fuck me on the hood of your car please.” 

“I’m still…half limp.”

“I know. I can feel it.” Pidge exhaled. She then looked to him with the most sexual tone she could muster. “Picture me. Underneath you. Moaning loudly as you slide in and out of my body.” She leaned in and whispered, “I’m loving it so much that I call you ‘daddy’ over and over. Until finally, I cum so hard that my scream scares the wildlife.” 

“…I’m hard.”

“I know. I can feel it.” Pidge opened the door and exited. She even let her shorts hit the ground on her way out. This gave Lance a nice of that attractive ass he liked so much. 

“What’re you doing?” Lance asked.

Without looking at him, “Nothing. You’re going to do me.” From there, Pidge waited on the Gran Torino’s hood looking up to the moon and stars. “You’re going to thrust hard, grab my ass, kiss my breasts, bite my neck, and make me cum.”

Lance nearly tripped over himself trying to get out of the car while putting a new condom on. Like Pidge, he left his pants on the ground on his way to the hood.   
He got in a standing position, placing his revived cock against her wet folds. Her legs wrapped around the small of his back. Her ankles pressed against Lance’s bum leading him in. It only took three seconds for Lance to fully penetrate Katie once again. 

“Mmm!” 

This time, Lance knew how hard to push in. How far his cock could go and how rough Katie wanted each thrust to be. From the wanton smile, Katie approved of this improvised technique. 

Every entry came with an upward buck. His left hand had a grip on her hip like before. When she slid up the car, he drew her back down onto his ramming cock. His lips weren’t on hers. Instead, Lance’s tongue lapped over her sensitive nipple. His second hand held the other breast. 

Their chests were an inch apart. Pidge’s breath could be seen in the air. Her body was growing hotter with every ram. Her arms interlocked behind his neck. To her surprise, Katie’s glasses managed to stay on. She shook her head from side to side feeling the cascade of pleasure. Her senses were starting to overload. The ability to keep her voice down was fading. Lance’s tongue on her skin was the only coolness she could identify. From her nipples to her cleavage and up to her neck, nothing else was cooling her down.

The two were only getting louder. His drives making her squirm more. It went on for so long that Pidge was losing feeling in her legs. Her eyes opened only to a half lidded view. 

“Cumming.” Katie managed. 

“Me too.” Lance grunted thrusting deeper into her. Mirroring her previous tone, Lance whispered into her, “Say it.”

Katie had a glazed expression in her eyes and a defiant smile. 

“Make me, water-boy.” With a few more hard shoves and a bite on the neck, Lance did just that. 

The woman’s toes curled and finally, she gave Lance what they both wanted. 

“DADDY! DADDY! DADDY! DADDY-DADDY-DADDY-DADDY-DADDY!”

The couple’s synchronized orgasms left both of their legs shivering in ecstasy. Katie, an ongoing wave that rode her senses to the max. Lance, a propulsion expelling all of his built tension. Holt & McClain succeeded in satisfying the other. Their first night of sex was done, and sealed with a kiss. 

“I love you Lance.” Katie said with exhaustion. 

“I love you too Katie.” 

“You can start calling me ‘Pidge’ again.”

“Okay.” He snickered. “Just as long as you keep calling me ‘daddy’.”

“Yeah, about that.” 

“Never tell anyone you called me that or that you squirt like a water bottle?”

“Yes and hell yes.” 

“Can do.” 

END


	3. Pidge's Family Dinner

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After dating for a few months, Pidge invites Lance to a family dinner.

“So.” Colleen Holt began, “How long have you two been dating again?” 

Lance finished his first bite of dinner. 

“Well, about 6 or 7 months now.” Lance replied. Katie, looking at her boyfriend, discretely put two fingers on the edge of the table. “Sorry. I meant 8 or 9.”

“You can’t remember when you started dating my daughter?” Colleen asked coyly. Lance could only stammer trying to answer the nitpicking question. 

“Sweetie,” Sam intervened. “Let’s let Lance get a few bites in before assaulting him with questions.”

“Thank you sir.” Lance replied. He then proceeded to fork down freshly made broccoli along with sliced roast beef and pilaf rice. Lance’s table manners were still present. But Colleen couldn’t help but wonder if the speed this sophomore was blazing through her food would come back to haunt him. Matt Holt, the eldest son, was wondering if he could taste the seasonings if he only had the food in his mouth for less than five seconds. Katie Holt held an uninterested look. 

‘So this is the man I fell in love with huh?’ she thought to herself watching Lance horf down another broccoli cut. “Uh, Lance,” Katie spoke up. “You know this isn’t a race right?”  
Lance swallowed.

“I thought Matt said we were having dinner before his robot…thing.” 

Matt chuckled, “Demonstration. And it’s at 8. We’ve got quite some time for a few questions.” 

Lance blushed in embarrassment, “oh.”

“For example,” Sam continued, “What’re you majoring in at the university Lance?” Lance relaxed, if only a little. 

“Marine Biology.” He answered. “I’ve always loved swimming, which is how I got my scholarship, and I wanna explore the ocean as much as possible.”

“So you decided to join the swim team to research animals?” Colleen asked. Katie winced tugging her pant leg.

“If I can’t obtain one dream, I’ll have another on the backstroke.” Initiate the finger guns and toothy grin, and you have Lance being a dork. Normally, Pidge loved when her boyfriend was a little goofy. But, like bringing out baby pictures, it was the last thing she wanted to see with her parents in the room. 

“I’m not surprised my little girl picked a ‘punny’ guy.” Sam joked. Colleen pinched the bridge of her nose trying not to snicker at her husband. Pidge, just sighed. Matt didn’t even try to hide his amusement. 

“Dad, please,” Katie asked. “Don’t start with the puns. It’s bad enough when Lance does it when I’m trying to sleep.”

“Trying to sleep?” Colleen repeated. “Why would he be in your dorm when you’re trying to sleep?”

Katie’s eyes shot open realizing she’s going to have to lie to her parents. Something she’s never been good at. Anyone else, no problem. But that raised brow her father was giving wasn’t helping her creative thinking at the moment. 

Katie began, “Uhm. Well. We have study sessions together for trigonometry. With Hunk & Allura as well. And we have them pretty late. Cause…Lance…uh…well they start out pretty early but he tends to struggle with it. So when it gets late, Lance tells me bad jokes to keep me awake.”

Matt didn’t say anything. He just showed a half-lidded expression giving his sister a disapproving notion. As if to say, ‘was that the best you could come up with?’ Not only was it, but it didn’t even work. 

“Lance, you know Matt has a degree in trigonometry. Wouldn’t it be easier to ask an actual teacher?” Colleen pestered. 

“Well, I wanted to spend time with my girlfriend.”

“By keeping her up at night?” Sam questioned. 

“She doesn’t seem to mind.” Lance joked. At this point, Matt was the only one in a relaxed position. “I mean, she never told me it was having any negative effects.”

“I seriously doubt Katie would keep that to herself.”

“Mom! It’s fine. Really.”

“My point exactly,” Colleen said. “Katie has always been the straightforward type. So I find it hard to believe this is the first you’ve heard of it. 

“Okay. You want the truth?” 

Sam crossed his arms, “I’d appreciate that.”

“Pidge crashes at my apartment every now and again because the campus security sucks and if I dropped her off at the dorms late at night regularly, the one-dimensional valley girls would start spreading rumors. We didn’t mention this because it’s kind of sounds unbelievable for me to have my girlfriend over regularly and not to be having sex with her.”

Katie facepalmed. Sam uncrossed his arms. Colleen rubbed her temple. Matt kept eating his dinner enjoying the show. 

“Katie, is this true?”

“Well, we do call the head of security ‘Chief Wiggum’.” 

“We do.” Matt added.

“I have a question,” Lance said. 

Katie whispered to herself, “Oh dear God, no.”

He began, “Pidge & I are adults. It’s great that you two care about our relationship, and I thank you for giving me a chance. But honestly, Pidge tells me she’s happy with me. So that’s all I need to know if she is happy with me. I know I love her. So, I'm gonna ask Pidge something now.”

There was a slight dread in her voice.

“Yeah?”

“Anything I can do to make you happier than you were yesterday?” Lance asked. 

“…Put the toilet seat down, you gross sea lion.” 

“Ha-Ha! Deal!”

Colleen smacked the table laughing so hard snorts could be heard. Matt soon followed without assaulting the furniture. Sam, having heard this from his wife, could only laugh an embarrassed snicker.  
!  
Matt patted his pockets making sure everything he needed was there and not back inside the house. His phone, keys, script, wallet, and gum were all there. He looked down the walkway seeing Lance opening the passenger door to his Gran Torino. Entering the refurbished car was Lance's girlfriend. Katie Holt, Matt's precious little sister. He had that title for her in mind upon seeing her smile at Lance. His little sister was 18 with a boyfriend, college dorm and part-time job. But no matter what her age, he still saw that kid who hacked their dad's computer at age 9.

"Hey, Lance." 

"What's up?" he responded. 

Matt walked up to him a little unsure of what to ask. He wanted to say something about treating Katie well, but that would be redundant. Perhaps something about their future together? Then again, the two did just survive his parent's interrogation. By the time Matt reached arms distance of Lance, he had to blurt something out.

"So...what were you two actually doing in her dorm?"

Lance answered with no fear or even hesitation.

"Dude. We were fucking." 

Katie could be heard slamming her head against the dashboard.

"...I do not care for you right now." 

END


	4. McClain Family Christmas. Pt.1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pidge & Lance visit the McClain family for winter break. It doesn't go as smoothly as they hoped. But it gets better.

“Hello, Pidge.” Mrs. McClain said opening the front door. Dressed in thick winter coats with an umbrella that took quite a bit of effort to close was Katie ‘Pidge’ Holt and her boyfriend Lance McClain. They each had luggage bags. One ocean blue roller with pop culture stickers placed everywhere for Lance and Pidge’s large cyberpunk themed green duffle bag placed on top of it. Pidge’s laptop bag was on her back though. 

The holiday season was here, and while video chat conversations were nice, the McClain family wanted to meet Pidge face to face. No better chance for this than winter break. While seeing this young woman for the first time in person was worthy of a hug, Mrs. McClain nearly lifted her son off the ground. 

“Oh! My baby boy! It’s so good to see you again!”

“Mom, I’m 21,” Lance said giving her a hug back. Inside the house, the smell of roast, rice, and something else filled the home. Lance took a sniff wondering what it could be. Could it be what he thought it was?

“I just finished cooking the shrimp & chicken fajitas.” She informed the boy. Like the child he just said he wasn’t, Lance rushed inside hauling his girlfriend and their belongings along with him in one herculean movement. 

“Dibs on the shrimp!” he shouted. 

“It’s nice to meet you, ma’am!” Pidge managed to say as she was dragged away. “You’ve got a lovely home!”

“Thank you!” she came back inside shutting and locking the door. 

“Lance!” Veronica welcomed. She was about to give him a hug before giving him a reminder. “Na-Ah-Ah! Shoes! Jacket! Off!” She then noticed the little Italian woman on his shoulder. “Same goes for your wife.” 

“Oh,” Pidge laughed, “We’re not married.”

“Not yet right?” Mr. McClain said coming from the basement.

“Hey, dad!” Lance said. 

“So, who's this girl you kidnapped?” he joked. Once Pidge was down he continued with, “Blink twice if you’re in danger.” 

Pidge covered her mouth as to not burst out laughing. 

“Pidge.” She shook his hand not ready for the tight grip he had. “N-nice to meet you, sir.”

“Nice to meet you too.” He leaned down and lowering his voice just a bit. Pidge listened. “It’s been a while since I’ve seen my son. You mind uh, getting to know everyone else for a few minutes?” 

With a wink and thumbs up, “Roger-roger.”

“Ooh. Star Wars fan? I’m gonna like you.” Mr. McClain switched his attention to his boy. “Lance! My boy!” His arm wrapped around Lance’s shoulders as he lead the man downstairs. “How’ve you been? How’s college?” 

“Well, I’m passing all my classes,” Lance said. 

“You better be! You know how expensive they are?” 

“I got in from a scholarship!” Lance argued. 

Continuing to troll his son, “Excuses, Excuses.”

That was the last thing Pidge heard before the two disappeared into the basement. Two children, she knew as Lance’s niece and nephew could be heard jumping onto their uncle. Funny enough, Veronica and Pidge shared a laugh as Lance’s body audibly hit the ground. 

Holt’s next step was getting her coat onto the rack, her shoes onto the matt, and finding her & Lance’s room.

“How’re you, Veronica?” Pidge said.

“Okay.” She said with a lack of investment. “So, you said you two weren’t married yet?” 

“Uh, no. We’re not. We started dating about a year ago.” 

“Oh, that’s nice.” Mrs. McClain chimed in. “Waiting is definitely a good thing.” 

“Thank you, ma’am,” Pidge said stretching her arms. “Can I ask where my room is?”

“You can follow me,” Veronica said grabbing the luggage. 

“Oh that’s—” Pidge was cut off. 

“It’s fine. It’s not heavy.” She replied before walking off with Pidge & Lance’s belongings. Pidge noticed her tone. Her look-warm welcome. The great gap in hospitality she and her parents had was concerning. 

“Mrs. McClain.” Pidge asked, “Is she okay?” 

“Oh, give her a moment to adjust.” She answered. “She’s a tad disappointed. Luis & Lisa are here with their kids but Marco & Rachel were supposed to be here yesterday.”

“I see.” 

“Pidge,” Veronica called. “Where’d you go?” 

“That’s my queue.” Holt headed toward the rooms. 

“We’re happy you’re here dear.” 

Pidge entered the room. It was quite a large room with a full sized bed. The blue luggage matching the bed sheets and the dolphin plushy on the dresser told Pidge exactly whose room this used to be. She was stuck between the amusement of Lance’s water aesthetic going back to his teenhood, and the heartwarming sincerity of his parents not touching a thing. The little robot toy on top of the tv was dusted off, but it was still there.

“You & Lance will be staying here. I’ve blown up the extra air mattress if you don’t want to share the bed.”  
Pidge pushed the bed to find out it was a water bed. If they were to share, it might pop. It was a slight possibility, but the air mattress was a good precaution. 

“Thanks,” Pidge said. “So…are you okay? You seem sort of…aggravated.”

“It’s fine.” She lied. Pidge was never one for feeding around the bush. This woman was about to find that out. 

“Do you mind if I ask you something?” Pidge asked.

Reluctantly, “Sure.” 

“Do you have a problem with me? Personally? Or are you just really stressed out and inadvertently taking it out on this person you barely know?”   
Veronica’s eyes widened feeling very insulted. Her chest tightened and eyes narrowed at the woman. She wanted to yell at this person trying to take her brother away from the family. 

He spent Thanksgiving with her family instead of his own. There was a seat empty at her birthday. Their grandma had never needed to ask if one of her grandchildren were coming for Christmas or not. Late because of traffic, but the idea that one of them may not even show up was something foreign to the family. As far as Veronica was concerned, this space-obsessed engineer was the one behind that.

“Do you really want me to answer that?” she warned. 

“Yes,” Pidge said with no fear. 

“Girls!” Mrs. McClain called. “Dinner’s ready!”

Before either woman could say anything, Lance was heard from downstairs. 

“SHRIMP!” 

His niece and nephew soon followed.

“MINE!”

“Dibs On The Chicken Fajitas!”

Veronica exited the room, “We’ll talk about this later.” 

END


	5. McClain Christmas Dinner pt.2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pidge has dinner with Lance's family and things get awkward.

The family sat around the large table. Lance & Pidge were almost shoulder to shoulder and Veronica had a clear view of that. Luis & Lisa sat across from one another with a child each on their left side. On the end of the table going toward the door were the adults’ mother and on the other end was their father.   
It didn’t take long for Pidge to notice the empty seat next to Veronica. 

“Who’s still missing?” she whispered to her boyfriend. 

“Uh, Marco and Rachel.”

She snickered, “They’re gonna share a seat?”

“Wha?” Lance looked over and remembered something he didn’t want to. “Oh. Right.” His shoulders lowered and his head bowed a bit. “Remember my Grandma? Last year?”

Pidge’s eyes widened.

“Oh. I’m sorry. I forgot.” She peeked again at the seat and then at a stressed Veronica. 

“It’s fine baby,” Lance responded. 

“Who's the baby?” Lance’s nephew asked. 

Luis spoke up, “What’d I tell you about eavesdropping?!”

“But they’re right next to me.” The preteen argued. 

“Listen to your father.” Lisa chimed. With their child now quiet, Lisa decided to follow up on his point. “But seriously, what’s this about a baby?”

Lance chuckled, “I was calling her baby.”

“Yeah, just a little flirting,” Pidge confirmed. 

“Ew.” Veronica heckled. 

Lance’s niece had something to say this time. 

“I have a question.”

“Yes?” Lance replied. 

“Why is ‘baby’ a term of endearment?” she asked. “Like, how is that supposed to be flattering?”

“I like her,” Pidge said to her boyfriend. “She’s observant.” The little girl smiled warmly receiving the compliment. 

“Well,” Lance began, “I guess it’s because babies are cute. So it’s a way of calling your partner cute.” 

“Ohhhh~! That makes sense.” She seemed satisfied with the answer leaving Lance free of further interrogation. Or so he thought. 

Luis got back into the conversation with a coy voice. 

“So, baby bro, do you plan on actually having a baby?” Just like that, Lance’s security of an easy night was shattered. Pidge was just as taken aback by the question. 

“A baby?” Pidge repeated to buy time. 

“Yeah,” Veronica said before biting into her chicken fajita. “You do like kids right?” Pidge raised a brow at the woman.

“Yeah,” Pidge said trying not to sound sarcastic. “I like kids.”

“Oh my!” their mom said. “You two having children would be such a great step in the relationship!”

“Uh, we’re undecided right now,” Lance answered hiding his nervousness. Pidge side eyed him. 

“We’ve never talked about it before.” She corrected. 

Again, Veronica was the first to add something “Seems like there isn’t much communication between you two.” Pidge bit the inside of her cheek not commenting on Veronica being the only adult at the table without a significant other. 

“Let’s talk about it then.” Papa McClain said joyfully. “Let’s say you two got married and decided to have kids: what’s a good name?”  
Pidge was cut off by the two kids.

“Homer!” the boy said.

“Martin!” the girl said.

“Not your kid, kids.” Lisa said to her kids.” 

“Martin McClain?” Lance assumed holding a laugh. His niece didn’t hold his in though. He turned to his nephew, “and Homer McClain?” 

“I was thinking ‘Homer Holt’.” he corrected. This was the moment Pidge began to contemplate adopting someone else’s kid. 

“Lance Holt?” Luis joked, “That has a nice ring to it.” Lance took a more angry bite of his food. Pidge gave the kids a thumbs up, however. 

“Boys.” Their mother said, “don’t make me put you two in the corner.” 

“But I didn’t do anything!” Lance mumbled between the shrimp and rice in his mouth. 

“Eat your food before talking son. You know that.” papa McClain ordered. 

“Yes, sir.” Lance literally and figuratively swallowed. 

“Now,” their dad said, “back to the kids.” Pidge winced, upset that this wasn’t over. “You never did answer the question.”

“Uh…” Pidge stalled. “I kind of like Leo.” Lance glanced at her wondering if there was an ulterior motive or if she just gave up.

“Like Leonidas?” the young boy asked. 

“More like Leonardo,” Pidge replied. “But that’d be cool too.” Her motive was clear to Lance know. Get the kids to carry the conversation instead of the more serious adults. They weren't as serious so her answers didn't have to be. But then, Veronica opened her mouth again. 

“So the hermit likes turtles?” Veronica asked.

“I also like your brother,” Pidge said in a stark way. 

“Really?” Veronica put her drink down, “Do you?” 

Her mother tapped her arm, “Veronica! Stop being rude!” 

“It’s just a question.” she shrugged. “How about it Pidge? Or Katie? Or whatever your name is.” 

Sternly, “My friends call me Pidge.”

“Okay Katie, do you have any plans on marrying Lance? Or is this just some act to—”

Frustrated, Lance cut her off.

“That’s enough! I love Katie and Katie loves me. We haven’t talked about marriage or kids because we’re not rushing things. I’m not gonna put someone I love in a position their not comfortable with. And sis, you need to respect that and you need to respect her.”

“He’s right honey.” Their dad said.

Luis added, “Yeah. We’re joking a little with hypotheticals. But you’re kind of being rude.”

“A little?” Pidge smirked. 

“Okay, sorry.” 

Their mother offered a form of peacekeeping, “Let’s move onto something else.” 

“I agree,” Lisa said. As interested as she was in her brother-in-law's romantic life, her kids didn't need to hear this. 

“Thanks.” Pidge & Lance said in unison. 

For a brief minute, there was a silence around the table. Everyone just went back to eating their food. The kids were almost done having stopped only to talk. Veronica had barely touched her course since the silence began. Ironically, she was the one to break it.

“Hey, Katie?” Pidge looked up from her plate making eye contact. “Sorry. About…everything.”

Pidge smiled, “It’s cool. And call me Pidge.” 

Everyone relaxed a little hearing the truce. Shoulders dropping and even an exhale from the mother. Lance patted Pidge’s knee in support getting a blush from her. Pidge mirrored his gesture, but a little more gently and not to his knee. Both gestures didn’t go unnoticed. 

“Uncle Lance?” 

“Sup my favorite nephew?”

“What’s it like dating a cute girl?” Almost like clockwork, his parents groaned embarrassed. His grandpa found it funny at least. 

“It’s cool. She’s my baby-girl.” Lance winked at her. Pidge just blew a raspberry at him and their in-joke. 

“Okay. That’s cool.” His nephew said. But then he dawned an overly dramatic polish accent to ask, “So anyway, how’s your sex life?” 

His grandma choked. Veronica did a spit-take laughing. Lucy dropped her spoon and her jaw. His sister squinted at him wondering what would possess him to ask that. His grandpa got up telling him to come with him to the basement for a long, one-sided talk. Luis grabbed his son’s shoulder dragging him from the table following his father out of the room. 

When they were out of sight, the men didn't wait to interrogate the boy.

"Where'd you hear that?" Luis asked.

"A movie called 'The Room'," he said.

Pidge and Lance just sat there paralyzed. Lance's eyes didn't look up from his food and his drink was stuck in his hand off the table. Pidge held her head in her hands contemplating to never have kids. It was as if the question were a magic spell leaving them with no options. Both were very clearly red not wanting to answer the boy's question. Pidge had completely zoned out not realizing Veronica was cackling like a hyena. 

“What’s so funny?” Lance asked still staring at his food. Veronica had to wait until she calmed down before answering him. Although, they both knew why she was beside herself comedically. 

“You couldn’t get a girl wet if you pushed her off of a boat.” She snickered. 

“” Their mother face-palmed looking into the lights. 

Lucy tried hiding her smirk but it infected her daughter who didn’t try to hide hers. This was despite the pre-teen not getting the joke. For her, it was one of those awkward situations where you’re left just laughing even though you don’t think it’s funny. For Lance, it was one of those humiliating situations where you're left wanting it to stop by any means. 

“That’s not true!” Lance protested. Pidge’s eyes widened worried about what he was about to say back. Her one-second nightmare came true when he did call Veronica’s bluff. “Pidge & I did it in the airport bathroom before coming here!”

There was no series of sounds that left a larger imprint on that night, than the sound of Pidge’s head making contact with the wood table followed by Luis cackling from downstairs. 

This was going to be the most eventful Christmas & New Years week of her life. 

END


	6. Lance gives Pidge some stress relief.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> With their flight canceled due to a storm, Lance releases some of Katie's stress.

Pidge sat in what was her boyfriend’s childhood room. Her bags were packed and she was dressed for the rain. She was ready to go to the airport. More importantly, she was all set to go home. Right now, she was becoming aggravated waiting for Lance to hurry up. It wasn’t that she hated hanging out with the McClain family for Christmas and the New Year. Pidge just wanted to get to the airport before the weather got worse. 

It had been raining for multiple days. The day before, the storm caused some flights to be canceled. Let’s say they made it to the airport and their flight got canceled. At least then, they could do a flight transfer right then and there. But, they were still in the house. She was on the waterbed looking at cat videos and Lance was in the other room doing something.

“Gggh.” She groaned. “If this guy doesn’t hurry up.” 

The lightsaber sound effect that was her text tone sounded off. It was her friend Hunk asking if they were stuck at the airport or heading back to the McClain house. The keyword was ‘heading back’. 

Her text back read, “WDYM ‘heading back’? We’re still here cause Lance is slower than a troll.”

The three dots appeared for about three seconds before Hunk replied. 

“Uh. You’re gonna wanna stay there.” The next message wasn’t text but a picture. A screenshot of news update declaring the storm a typhoon. Meaning the flights were canceled. 

Out loud, “Fuck.” Pidge couldn’t believe this. She would not accept listening to Lance’s dad tell the same fishing story for the seventh time without knowing for a fact that her flight was specifically canceled. 

Unfortunately, her email tone chimed in. It wasn’t spam. Nor was it Keith sending her information on a computer part he saw and thought she’d like. It was their airlines sending a notification. 

Pidge expressed her rage, again, but this time louder. 

“Fuck!” 

“Pidge,” Lance said coming into the room. “So…good news and bad news.”

She eyed her best friend.

“Typhoon canceled our flight?” 

He closed the door behind him and hesitated before giving the good news. If you could call it that. 

“My mom is making ham tonight.”

“God Damn It!” Pidge let out falling back onto the bed. Her phone flew out of her hands onto the bean bag chair. Pidge’s body rode the waves while her arms crossed. She didn’t even try to enjoy the flow created. “I wanna go home!” 

“Well damn Katie. I can’t control the weather.” Lance sat next to her. He looked at the corner where their bags sat before looking down to Pidge. She was pouting like a child. Normally, this would be cute. But he wanted to try and cheer her up. “We’ve got pork chops to look forward to.” 

Pidge glared at him. This man really told her that. He really forgot why they decided to spend Christmas with his family and not hers. His stupidity was revealed in two words. 

“Lance…Jewish.”

“I’ll…go remind my mom.” He said seeing a way out of the current situation. 

“Hold it!” Pidge ordered before his butt left the bed. “Babe…I’m sorry.” She tucked her head and looked at the floor. “I’m just upset.” 

“About what?” he asked. She rolled onto her side facing away from Lance. “Talk to me, baby.” His hand landed on her shoulder. Her coat was thick enough for her to barely notice it. 

“I don’t like inconveniences,” Pidge said simplifying her emotions. Lance could tell that’s what she was doing though. As her significant other, he wanted her to be honest with him. But he couldn’t make her talk if she didn’t want to. Sometimes, you listen as they vent. Other times, you give them something to get rid of the stress. 

Lance rolled Pidge onto her back. Before she could ask why, he gave her the reason. A quick kiss on lips. Her reaction was that of surprise. It didn’t last too long since Lance decided to shower her with more kisses. Each a little longer than the last with Pidge giving in after the third. His tongue did always find a way to convince her. 

His hand ran through her hair as the quick kisses ceased and he decided to give Pidge one long kiss. Holt’s moaning was turning McClain on more than the actual kiss. Hell, she could feel the boner against her leg. 

“You’re not planning on having sex with me? Are you?” she asked biting her lip. Her question was taken as an invitation. Lance bit her coat zipper and pulled on it. As the coat came off, he crawled down her body with a grin that made Pidge blush like a tomato. 

She lifted her arms up and out of the jacket letting Lance fling it away to the floor. On his knees at the edge of the bed, Lance began unbuckling her pants. Not wasting a moment, he kissed her panties the minute they were in view. 

Lance lifted her legs in the air to get her pants off. He gave her cute booty a gentle pinch just to get a quick reaction out of her. The sound of her yelp made Lance harden even more. The sound of his zipper opening made Pidge moisten a little more. 

“Nah.” He hummed in a deep tone, “I’m gonna fuck you.”

There was something about Lance during their sexual interactions that turned her legs to jelly. This was something she wanted to avoid at all cost for now. Pidge knew if they actually had sex at this moment, she wouldn’t be able to hold in her usual declarations. Her load moans and chants of ‘oh god’ would be heard throughout the house. Lord knows she would never live down calling Lance ‘daddy’ while his father was downstairs. 

When his fingers made contact with her panties, Pidge knew she had to stop this before she wanted it to never stop. 

“Baby, wait!” she panicked. In an erotic twist, her thighs clamped together sandwiching Lance’s neck. 

“Ghaa!” 

“Oh! Sorry baby!” Pidge sat up letting Lance go. “I uh…are you okay?” Lance answered her by pulling her panties down in one solid move. “No sex!” she begged blocking Lance with her palm.

“At all?” he asked looking between her fingers. She was wet and wanted something. Just not a full on sex session. So Pidge’s decision was pretty easy to make. 

“Oral is fine. Just…don’t fuck me. I don’t want anyone to hear us.” Lance clasped her hand. He gazed up to her on one knee and smiling eagerly. 

“That I can do.” 

It took Lance less than three seconds to push Pidge back onto her back and stick his tongue inside her. She was about to call out his name but caught herself. Pidge covered her lips feeling her man begin to eat her out. 

“Mfff!” 

Lance licked her walls one stroke at a time. His long tongue drew out letters as slowly as he could while sucking on her sex. An ‘I’ to the right. An ‘L’ against her ceiling. ‘O’ to the left while his hand felt up her ass. He was in deep and Pidge was trying not to show her appreciation.

Pidge index finger was starting swell from her biting. She wrapped her legs around Lance with her heels digging into the space between his shoulder blades. No matter how hard her heels dug into his back, it felt like Lance was digging into her twice as much. It was driving her crazy and she needed to express it. 

Her hand gripped Lance’s head getting tangled in his hair. Pidge’s constant moaning and grunting told Lance he was doing his job correctly. But there was room for improvement. A faster speed, while massaging her thighs and slurping even louder seemed to do it.

Holt’s eyes started to flutter. She could feel an orgasm on the way. Lance knew her body well enough. The way her legs twitched and back arched got Lance to grin. He was like a lion about to finish off their prey. 

Standing up, Lance kept his face buried bringing Pidge’s lower body off the bed. Her shoulder stayed put but her hand didn’t. This was the last straw for her. She knew him having a big mouth would come back to haunt her. Today, it made her scream. 

“FUUCCCCKKKK! Ah! OH GODDD!” 

She came spraying over Lance’s face. Pidge’s eyes shut tight with her grip on the pillow almost tearing it open. Her toes curled and Lance had to keep her rocking body steady. She was in such bliss that she didn’t even realize her boyfriend’s hand was covering her mouth.

By the time her orgasm died down, Lance was back on top of Pidge kissing her. 

“EW, no. Get off.” She joked. 

“You've kissed me after blowing me!” Lance argued. 

“Yeah, but I at least swallowed your kids first.” 

A hard knock on the door caused a panic amongst the couple.

“Katie, Lance, you two okay?” Lisa asked. 

“I’m beating Pidge in ‘Smash’,” Lance called. 

“Fuck off.” Pidge laughed. “You’d never beat me if I were main ‘Bayonetta’.”

Smiling, “Well, you both got nice legs.” 

A knock came from the window. The two turned to the glass only to see Luis & Veronica staring at them. Veronica was laughing hysterically while Luis gave Lance the thumbs up. Aside from the crippling embarrassment, the couple wondered why they were out there in the storm to begin with. 

Lisa inadvertently answered their thoughts.

“How are you playing a game when the power’s out?” 

END


	7. Pidge Asks Some Hard Questions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lance spends the night at Pidge's dorm. With the concept of living with this man becoming more and more comfortable, Pidge asks Lance an uncomfortable question.

Normally it took a lot to wake Lance up. Unless it was his alarm clock or something loud, he wasn’t going to wake up. This was something Pidge realized when she was coming back from the bathroom. 

This was just like any other night when she stayed at his apartment. They studied for their classes together, watched a movie or two while riffing it, and eventually had sex before going to bed. It was kind of becoming a standard routine for her stay overs. However, she wasn’t staying over at his apartment tonight. He was crashing at her dorm while his car was at a shop. 

Somehow, it didn’t feel any different. The bed was different and they couldn’t make as much noise as they wanted to. But their interactions were still just as fun. The jokes and games remained as involving as they ever were. 

Upon reentering the bedroom, she saw her best friend gripping the pillow she had been using. In this scenario, Lance looked more like a child using their lesser favorite toy while their actual favorite was missing. Pidge thought she could help with that.

Closing the door and getting back on the bed, she didn’t get under the covers. Instead, she dropped her pajama bottoms on the floor, took the pillow out Lance’s hands and straddled his hips. Somehow, he didn’t wake up. The man winced when her weight hit his body though. That at least told Pidge he was responsive in his sleep. 

“Lance.” Pidge called. She got no reaction. Her next attempt involved rubbing his chest and drawing out his name. “Laaaaaaancce~!” He still kept snoring. Frustrated, she grinded into him while shaking his shoulders. 

“Lance!”

He pulled his head up. Groggy and with drool on the side of his mouth, Lance looked up at the woman on top of him. Her t-shirt had a UFO on it with a glow in the dark beam going down. Lance followed the green glow to see Pidge’s brown bush and wet folds on the comforter. 

“Wha-what?” Lance asked. He blinked a few times wondering if this was a dream. 

One side of her brain said to be honest. Tell him what she wanted. It was that part that made her leave her pants on the floor. She wanted lust, show she showed some. The other side of her brain, the practical one, commanded Pidge to move their relationship forward. Say something to progress their romance. Be serious about something that was on her mind. 

A middle road was found.

“I want kids.” She proclaimed. While her voice sounded secure, she was screaming internally. The thing about improvising, even you don’t know what you’re going to say. 

“…Right now?” he asked bewildered. 

“No.” Pidge’s tone was calm as she explained her reasoning. “I mean after we both graduate. Let’s get married and have some kids.” Their fingers interlaced and both were blushing. Pidge’s red cheeks were more visibly noticeable than Lance’s. But his excitement was poking Pidge. 

“Katie.” He began, “Are you serious? Kids aren’t just some experiment we can bail on if things don’t go our way. If we mess up on something, we can’t just hit a reset button. It’s…permanent.”

Katie dropped her body on his. Lance’s hands, on instinct, caught Katie’s shoulders on her way down. Their foreheads met and her hands ran through Lance’s hair.

She whispered from the heart, “So is my love for you.” She could feel how fast his heart was racing. Her words and approach got him wound up. Katie realized that coming onto him and then asking about kids might have factored into that. Taking responsibility, she gave him a quick kiss to cool him down.

The two kept kissing for a little while. Enjoying the taste and the warmth of one another. Lance didn’t want to, but he broke the embrace. 

“Baby, listen.” He sighed. “I love you too but…I’m not sure if I’m ready for kids.”

“I know.” She said. “That’s why I said we wait until after school.” Katie nuzzled his chest, “I’m just putting this out there now instead of later.” 

Lance pulled the covers down inviting Katie in. She got on top of him and pulled the fabric back up. He gripped his woman in a hug.

“So, we got a few years?” 

Katie wrapped her arms around her man. 

“Yeah. We got a few years.” 

“Okay cool. Cause my dad gave me a ring to propose when we—”

Katie cut him off, “What?!” She shot up confused by what she heard.

He shrugged, “I told my dad I was thinking about proposing to you at the end of the school year so he gave me my grandparents’ rings.” Katie looked at him with wide eyes and an open mouth. “Wait, did I just?” 

Lance face palmed realizing the continental-sized mistake he just made. There was no way he could’ve messed up this badly. The man grunted and pulled on his hair in anger. How could he be so stupid? That’s what he thought anyway. 

“God Damn It! I Love You!” Katie shouted with tears of joy breaking. 

Katie launched her lips to his shoving her tongue in his mouth. Caught by surprise, Lance didn’t even have time to start kissing her back before Katie’s hand reached his sex. 

He pulled away, “We’re out of condoms.” Katie licked his neck. Her hand was started to stroke his cock. As her hand rose to his tip, so did her tongue to his ear. From there, she gave a command. 

“Then fuck me raw daddy.” 

Lance rolled her over onto her back with her arms pinned to the bed. This animalistic urge was about to consume him. This need to do what was asked of him. Sex with no protection was something he’d dreamed about. Both of them had dreamed about it. Envisioned it. Masturbated to it. It was going to happen one night. But it wasn’t tonight. 

Katie watched as his cock became limp. His grip loosened and Lance looked away. She was more concerned for him than disappointed. 

“I won’t pull out. I know I wouldn’t.” Lance admitted. “So…I can’t. Not tonight.” He bowed his head. “I’m sorry Katie.” 

It didn’t surprise Lance that the woman he loved had a solution to their problem. It was mildly surprising how quickly she came to this conclusion. It was beyond surprising that it matched a kink of his.

“Then why don’t you stick it in my ass?” the future Mrs. McClain said with a completely straight face. 

It was at this moment, his erection bounced back. With a nod of approval, Katie grabbed the lube in her drawer hidden under some sweat pants amongst her dildos. Dildos that Lance didn’t know about. 

“Why do you have lube?” he asked genuinely confused. 

Embarrassed but not ashamed, “Because I’ve been practicing for this!”

END


End file.
